


A Matter of Noticing

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bookshop romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oblivious!You, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did not notice him until he made you notice him by striking up a conversation with you in the bookstore and bought you the book he recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Noticing

No. You do not notice the man who has opened the door for you in the quaint little bookshop you've always visited since living in London.

You do not know of his sad little smiles whenever his gesture is always ignored by you because you do not notice this man.

You don't particularly care that his name is Tom and he is aspiring to be a recognized actor simply because you do not notice him as you are as always engulfed by your beloved books.

So it comes to reason that you do not know that despite being virtually nonexistent to you, he loves you and pines after you and longs to know your name and be atleast connected to you.

Therefore it is reasonable to conclude that he would remain pining after you and you would remain ignorant of his existence until you are committed and finally takes notice of this fairly handsome worker in the bookshop you love.

And therefore it is perfectly reasonable to be surprised when things does not go this way.

* * *

 

On a normal dreary and rainy day of London, you visit the bookshop with an intent to buy a whole load of books that caters to your interest. Normally you would find a book that would call out to you instead you find yourself standing and staring in the mystery section only to go back to romance, sci-fi and fantasy sections to stand and stare until a book finally calls out to you and this is repeated multiple times.

The old owner, Grandpa as you have taken to call him, does not mind since you are a regular and polite one at that despite your apparent social ineptness which he has, mercifully and correctly, thought of as shyness. Your love of books and frequent comings are a plus in remaining in his good books.

This cycle is repeated and the rain has not yet turn into a drizzle.

The bookstore is comforting but your mind is itching to read a new novel, a treasure jewel among this pile of gold.

So it happened that you did not notice him until he made you notice him by striking up a conversation with you in the bookstore and bought you the book he recommended.

It happens this way, you do not hear the soft and calm footsteps approaching you until a shadow looms over you and strikes a conversation with you, your annoyance has no time to be fully recognize by your brain because the man, whom you notice works as the shops clerk and book keeper, due to the indents in his wrist, talks about books that ensnares you with a voice that makes you fully focus.

As you are quite adept at multi-tasking you listen to his voice just as much as you listen to his words and while at it you stare at his handsome face too.

This is where you start to notice a lot of things about him.

You notice that his shirt is a little bit wrinkled because it was most probably the second time he wore it.

You notice his cheekbones that are quite prominent adds to his charm.

You notice his blue eyes that are shining with excitement as he talks about books.

You notice his lips as they move and eloquently say his words.

You notice his wide knowledge of shakespearean and other works and come to the fact that he is an aspiring actor.

You notice the way he expresses himself with the use of his hands and eyes and body and voice.

and what you finally notice is his name, place on his name tag on the ledt side of his chest.

'Tom' it says.

and after months of not noticing him nor knowing his name you finally do and you now have a name to put in this handsome and interesting face. It is Tom.

Now this is where you don't notice a lot of things that you do in response to his actions and words.

You do not notice how your eyes turn inquisitive when he approached you.

You do not notice how you had smile your tiny smile that is barely there when he came to talk to you, so you do not know that he notices this and smiles even wider.

You do not notice how you step just a little bit closer to him.

You do not notice how your stance just changes a tiny bit as you let his words engulf you.

You do not notice how your eyes grow as he shows you his wide-knowledge of literature and is delighted by it.

You do not notice how your cheeks are dusted with just a tiny bit of red.

And most of all you do not notice how the two of you are so close to each other as he reaches out for a book that you've been meaning to read but couldn't find the feel for it and hands it over to you.

There are a lot more of things you do not notice, mainly how the rain has stop and the light are breaking through the gray clouds, how grandpa smiles knowingly between the two of you and sips his tea, how you do not inch away from Tom but rather inch closer to him.

All of this you notice and not notice because Tom has finally been and would continue to be your center of attention.

So him paying for the book he recommended you made you blush and smile just a bit more noticeable, it was indeed a lot more flattering than other males who bought you drinks or jewelries you could never pair with your clothes or anything else.

Therefore despite the first reasons why this should entirely be illogical, it becomes completely logical for you to leave your name and number for Tom as you bid Grandpa good bye and head off to your work.

* * *

 

Now this is how this story ends.

On the night after coming home from another dull day from your work, you receive a call from Tom who is just a bit shy and asks you out for dinner.

You say yes and make all the effort for him simply because this is for yourself too, you are selfish and not ashamed of it.

You arrived in the restaurant and is greeted by Tom carrying not a single flower but two more books, you feel yourself just a tiny bit in love with this man.

You who is above all a logical human being including the matters of the heart, feel yourself falling irreversibly inlove with this man as the night progresses.

And so when you see how late it is and when Tom offers to accompany you back to your flat you say yes and tell him to stay the night in your flat.

He blushes and you tell him in your own charming sort of way that nothing more needs to happen other than actual sleep, he stumbles in his apology and you laugh it away as you grab his and lead him inside.

Giving him a tour of your flat and allow him to wrap his hand with yours as the tour continues and ends in the living room where the two of you sit on the sofa in comfortable silence.

Hands still entwined.

He kisses the side of your head and you let him, his kisses move progressively down and you let him and when he reaches your mouth and slightly wavers. You kiss him, sweet and chaste but full of promise.

You are not one for romance, but you think that this could actually work despite your logical ways even with emotions.

This is also where you allow yourself for the first time to give in to your emotions and merely fall for this person quick and with everything you have.

This is also where he allows himself to hope that this is real and he has finally become your center of attention.

Therefore this is how it all plays out; You, who at first did not notice this being named Tom, notices him and falls for him quickly and allow yourself to, You spend your time with him daily in the world of books inside Grandpa's bookshop, You reject the advances of your officemate and tell him you are already in a committed relationship. Tom gains his chance in stardom when he is discovered by a man named Luke who in time would be also your great friend and bestman for the wedding.

And thus it is reasonable for your story to conclude in this manner where You finally notice Tom and continue to do so.


End file.
